The present invention relates to distribution boxes of the type having a housing carrying inlet and outlet connector sockets on two major faces and containing an internal printed circuit providing connections between the sockets and enabling the contacts of the inlet and outlet connectors to be interconnected in a manner determined by the layout of the internal circuit.
The invention is particularly -- but not exclusively -- suitable for use in road assemblies, and in particular in road assemblies comprising a tractor unit and a trailer or a semi-trailer. In such assemblies, a distribution box is used for distributing information delivered by one or more inlet connectors to various different locations. The information signals, such as currents directed to lighting lamps, leave the box via outlet connectors feeding separate cables.
At present, use is typically made of distribution boxes having a circuit carried by a board that is printed on both faces and by connector sockets that are embedded in an insulating material. Although the contacts of the connector sockets located on one side of the board can be connected easily by using the cheap flow soldering process, the contacts placed on the other side must be soldered manually which gives rise to high manufacturing costs. In addition, prior distribution boxes do not have fuses, which makes it necessary to rely on the general fuses mounted on the tractor unit to the detriment of safety and ease of locating a faulty circuit.